User blog:Ham
coding credits go to reina ❝The lawn is pressed by unseen feet, and ghosts return gently at twilight, gently go at dawn, the sad intangible who grieve and yearn...❞ ''--- T.S. Eliot '⚘ Reaching for the Light ⚘''' |-|Introduction= Pick your poison: becoming deeply unconscious for an unknown amount of time, or die. Unfortunately, for the ones who are sheltered in Limbo - the in-between from either Heaven and Hell, every individual experienced either of those events. Whether it be to being shot, drowned, or burned to death, it's the same. However, for the souls daring enough to have the audacity to reach an almost forbidden place rumored by mysterious, cloaked figures, their destination is to finish the objectives that were put down - the Gate of Recreation. However, voyaging there would come at a price - if one's soul is in any way damaged, their psyche slowly descends into madness, having ill intentions to eradicate any other soul passing through. Horrific monsters also inhabit Limbo, all having the ability to corrupt your soul. The corrupted - even when brought back to life momentarily - longingly suffer in agonizing pain, being manipulated by sadistic psychology, and therefore becoming lost forever. Other than that, it might be worth it, right? |-|Application= ARE ALLOWED TO CREATE TWO CHARACTERS. YOU MUST MAKE THE FORM IN A BLOG POST - NO CODING REQUIRED. Name: Age: Personality: Appearance: Life Goal/Dream/Project: Cause of Death/Comatose: Miscellaneous: |-|Locations= The Endless Forest As the name depicts, the whole area of Limbo is surrounded by a seemingly never-ending sea of trees. The sky always appears to be a grim gray coloring with surprisingly no cloud to be seen; to compromise the bleak and nearly lifelessness of the forest, fireflies, luminescent flora, and souls of the deceased wildlife are usually seen nonchalantly floating about through it. The Chapel This location is usually where the spirits of the people wake up to, having just been dead or slipped into heavy sleep. Near the building is a small, murky lake surrounded by willow trees and groups upon groups of other spirits. The Chapel is well-known to be a save haven, as none would even dare venture off with no sense of direction into the unknown that is Limbo - more specifically the Gate of Recreation. Garden of Eden A beautiful, spacious garden of roses, forget-me-not's, and carnations delicately rest on well-trimmed shrubbery and angel statues. For those daring enough to reach as far as to this location, consider it as a good sign. A small group of Guiding Men are more than willing to offer: more holy water, rosary beads, a bible, and an exorcism prayer - exclusively for more dangerous beings who inhabit outside the garden. Gate of Recreation The fabled Gate, located in an empty field surrounded by doves and becoming aged as moss decorates it's design, a blinding light illuminates the area from the doorway, revealing a blue sky. Once you enter inside, you will return to where your body is resting, whether it be lying on a hospital bed, or moments after you were dead. |-|Residence= Guiding Men Cloaked spirits who are permanently trapped in Limbo, and previous travelers in search for the Gate of Recreation that simply gave up, or was aware of the further danger leading up to the Gate. Fortunately, they are harmless, so listening to their tips and instructions will literally save your soul. An easy to find one is to look for a blue-flamed lantern. Hellhounds Canines whose pelts are as pitch black as charcoal, blood-red eyes, and a blue fiery breath. These creatures are among the most common of the monsters sheltering throughout Limbo, usually found in small packs. The easiest way in beating them is with silver bullets, or holy water. Gargoyles Tall, intimidating, bipedal creatures with dragon-like talons, gigantic wings, and slanted horns; they hold piercing amber eyes as well. They inhabit a significant portion of the path to the Gate of Recreation, where they usually slumber in their signature marble pedestal. Once they're awake, one slash or bite from them and your soul will be damaged. Rosary prayers often force them to petrify to their intended, frozen state, however, if more gather up, an exorcism will do the trick. The Reaper The Reaper is no child and games. This figure holds a monumental, haunting appearance with a grayish baby blue cloak, white, vacant eyes, and a scythe to hold. Thankfully, only one if it's kind lurk near the end of the journey, but it's capabilities to corrupting a spirit is daunting. It carries the knowledge of every single pedestrian who comes to Limbo, and will use vulnerable portions of their life to it's advantage, making a spirit's mental state slowly deteriorate into madness. The only way in stabilizing it is hold a crucifix cross in front of it, or a group exorcism. |-|Characters= Jeong Smirnov | 19 | Comatose Elijah Rhode | 20 | Comatose Rafael Dias | 18 | Deceased Jeydon Murphy | 21 | Deceased Quinn Young | 22 | Deceased Category:Blog posts